Corrupt Halves make a Broken Whole
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Are they one person or two? (In the same 'verse as "Long Road Home" and "My Lucky Day")


*One*

Charlie was trying to reassure Danny when it happened. When all hell broke loose. The rebel soldiers spilled out of nowhere. She barely had time to turn to Miles before Danny was being taken down. Charlie did her best to fight but there were too many of them and she had no training. The last thing she could remember before blacking out was Aaron taking a knife to the gut.

*Two*

When she next woke up, she was in a tent. Danny was nearby but he was in chains. Charlie did the only thing she could think of. She lashed out. She was chained just like her brother but she did whatever she could to make her captors bleed. It took three of them to restrain her and a fourth to plunge a needle in her arm. Charlie goes under quickly.

*Three*

Time starts swimming from that point on. Neither of them is entirely sure when they are awake and when they are dormant. The lines between them start to blur as well. They have the same eyes and the same hair and the same face. They must be the same person. Danny-charlie is awake right now. The other part is sitting on the floor. It is not needed for the fire hair right now. After fire hair finishes with them he says "Hibernate." Danny-charlie goes to the corner and sits like they've been taught. His reward is more of the things that make his head fuzzy.

*Four*

Charlie-danny grips the other parts hand. They are trying to stumble along the hallways that they are pushed down. It is hard to know where they are going. But they are soon taken to a room with another prisoner. MILES. Charlie-danny knows it is him. MILES cares about them. MILES will look after them. But MILES has a look that is strange. They reach a hand out to him and whisper his name. He sits and cries like they used to. They curl up next to him because that is what they do when they are not needed. The contact makes them feel warm. It gives them a memory of sunlight and laughter.

*Five*

Danny-charlie is the one who is awake next time they are taken to see MILES. They start crying and they are not sure why. MILES curls up tighter and they want to move closer to him. But master is here and they are not supposed to move without permission when he is here. They stay as they are even when master is touching them in ways that usually lead to pain. If they could still smile, they would have smiled when MILES attacked master for them. As though they were worth it.

*Six*

Charlie-danny is awake less and less often. They can't seem to stay awake when Charlie-danny is in charge. It has something to do with the pricks on their arm. They get them more when Charlie-danny is awake. It started happening after that strange woman was brought to their tent. Charlie-danny started stripping like she was supposed to for guests but the woman had gotten upset. Charlie-danny didn't know what to do. They had been given more of the stuff to make their head swim anyway.

*Seven*

Danny-charlie is awake when the new men come into their tent. The men shoot master and Danny-charlie feels a thread of fear. They do not know how to function without orders. One of the men kneels in front of Danny-charlie. They feel as though they should know the man. His brown eyes are warm and comforting. It reminds them of MILES. When MILES was nice. "You and your sister are going to be alright," he promised. Danny-charlie was confused. What was a sister? Did they have a sister? Danny-charlie wants to ask but the man his helping them to their feet and leading them outside. Both parts are set in the same wagon. They think they see MILES being carried out but they just curl up in a corner of the wagon. It's not their business.

The pain starts before dawn the next day. They can't sleep and it hurts all over. They are tied down because they can't stop lashing out at the men. They don't mean it. Their muscles just don't want to do as their told. The man with dark skin, the one who talks about "sisters" and "brothers" comes to them late at night. Charlie-danny wants him to give them the stuff that makes the world hazy. It's too sharp for them, too real. They aren't supposed to work like this. Instead, he reads to them. They wonder how he can even hear himself over their screams. They are never given their needle again no matter how much they beg and plead and scream. They are told it's for their own good.

*Eight*

When they get to the city, they are taken to new rooms. These are much nicer than the rooms they had before. But they wait all night and no officer comes to use them. Danny-charlie tries to stay awake and ready because that's his role. But morning came and there were no officers. The other part woke up to take over.

Charlie-danny was relieved when two men came into the room. They knew what to do then. On her knees, mouth open. The man with curly hair shook his head. They got up and began stripping. This made the man more flustered and confused Charlie-danny. They had been woken. Weren't they supposed to work? Then they looked at their other part. Charlie-danny understood. They were to watch while their other part was working. They could do that.

*Nine*

Things get a little easier when the woman starts coming to their room. She calls herself Julia and she's very patient. She explains to them exactly what she wants and she even uses small words to help them understand. They learn they are not to strip for guests anymore, that the bed and everything else in these rooms is theirs, and that the men who come to visit are called Bass and Jeremy. Bass and Jeremy are friends. They want to help them.

*Ten*

No one knows when or how it happened. But eventually Danny and Charlie start to realize once more that they are two different people. This knowledge is what gains them their first 'field trip' as Miss Julia calls them. They are taken to see Miles. He has the same look that they had seen in their own eyes for so long. For that first trip they do nothing but curl up next to him on either side. They don't' know how to do anything else.

*Eleven*

Life moves into a sort of pattern as they slowly get better. They may understand that they are two different people but they still hate being separated. Miss Julia doesn't mind it though. She's always nearby in case they need something. She brings them good food, gives them hugs when they cry and even reads them stories at night when they are curled in the same bed. Miss Julia is not the only one to take an interest in them though. Bass and Jeremy visit when they have the time. They talk more to Charlie than Danny but the visits are still nice. The visits remind them that there were once good times between all of them. And maybe those good times aren't so far away.

They try to make Uncle Miles speak to them when they go on their field trips. They keep their voices quiet and talk to him. They tell him memories, things they've over heard, even the stories Miss Julia reads them at night. He doesn't talk back but he will move when they want him too. They find that out when the woman named Rachel came into the room. Charlie is the first to get scared and start whimpering. Danny has a little more presence of mind and grabs Uncle Miles' arm. Miss Julia and Bass are right there. They'll protect Charlie and Danny.

The two manage to move their uncle as well as themselves away from the thin woman reaching out to them. All three cower behind Miss Julia as Bass berates the soldiers for bringing Rachel in here. Uncle Miles doesn't even like Rachel. They can tell when he buries his head in Charlie's shoulder. Miss Julia gives them all a kind smile. "It's alright," she tells them. "They're going to take Rachel away now." She reaches out to Uncle Miles. "Don't' worry, she can't hurt you."

Bass comes to join them. He kneels right on the floor so he can be at the same level as them. "She's gone now," he tells them softly. "It's okay." Danny hugs the man tight because he doesn't know what else to do. Bass is shocked for a moment but then hugs him tight. Charlie catches Miss Julia smiling approvingly as she comforts Charlie and Uncle Miles.

*Tweleve*

Danny looks over at Charlie. He can tell she doesn't want to go outside but he really wants to feel the sunshine. It takes all of his effort to actually go through with his plan. Danny turns to his sister who is deeply involved in her book. Charlie looks up expectantly when he taps her shoulder. "I'm going to the garden with Miss Julia," he says. Charlie doesn't look happy about it but nods and goes to put her book away. Danny takes a deep breath and prepares to say the hardest sentence of his life. He grips Charlie's shoulders for support. "You…stay…here." He forces each word out like it's' the last thing he'll ever say. Charlie looks confused and her eyes dart to Miss Julia.

Miss Julia smiles at both of them. "I don't' mind taking you out to the garden, Danny. Charlie, are you okay being here alone?"

She isn't. Danny can read it on her face. Charlie wants to scream to the high heavens about how not okay she is with this. But then a calm settles over her face and she nods stiffly. Charlie knows this is what the doctor called 'healing'. One of them just needs to take the first step. "Have fun," she grits out between clenched teeth.

Danny turns to Miss Julia and takes her hand in his. He can't look at Charlie as they walk out the door. But he can hear her quick steps as the door shuts. He knows she's just on the other side waiting for him to return. He puts one foot in front of the other and looks straight ahead. It's easy at first. After all, he's had to use the bathroom by himself before so he can be away from Charlie for a little bit. But then they hit the public hallway. This is the furthest he's been from his sister since the rebel camp.

To her credit, Miss Julia doesn't even look at him, just allows him to make up his own mind about whether or not they were really going to go to the garden. Danny clamps down on her hand so hard he's worried he might hurt her but she doesn't cry out. He continues to put one foot in front of the other.

It gets harder the farther they go. Danny's skin is itching with the need to return to his comfortable rooms and his sister and his fucked up but somehow still functioning life. It's almost worse than the heroin withdrawal. He can feel the same heaviness in his chest as they walk with slow measured steps. But Danny never falters. Charlie has been strong for him all this time. It's his turn to be strong for her.

They meet Bass on their way down. "Danny and I are going to sit in the garden," Miss Julia explains with a smile.

Danny tries to smile at Bass. _Be proud of me_, he thinks. _Look at what I'm doing. Look at what I'm accomplishing. Tell me I'm doing a good job._

Bass smiles at both of them. Really warmly too. "I hope you enjoy it," he nods. "Think I'll go check in on Charlie."

Danny breathes a sigh of relief as the man leaves. If Bass is with Charlie, she won't worry so much. And Bass can protect Charlie. She can't get hurt if Bass is with her. There isn't supposed to be much in their rooms that can hurt them but Danny is certain that by leaving his sister behind, she's in trouble. She'll have a better chance of survival if Bass is there with her.

They walk all the way to the garden. "It's nice out, isn't it?" Miss Julia asked.

Danny's trying to control his breathing but he knows she'd like an answer if he can give one. "Very nice," he agrees. He's not sure how long they stay out there. It seems like forever and seconds at the same time. But Danny makes sure he takes a good soak in the sun before turning to Miss Julia. "Let's go inside."

Miss Julia nods and reaches out her hand. Danny's so glad he doesn't have to ask. He feels like asking would cheapen what he's just done. They walk back to the rooms with the same measured slow step that took them outside. Danny opens the door and has just enough time to register that Charlie and Bass had been reading together when Charlie is flying towards them.

They hug like they have been separated for months in enemy camps rather than just a short walk to a garden. But they are both grinning when they pull away. Even Miss Julia and Bass are grinning. Because a short walk to the garden may have been the first steps to healing.


End file.
